Given the increasing pervasiveness of wide area networks (WANs), such as cellular networks (CNs), and the increased bandwidth and system capacity available for new cellular systems that are being deployed, it is expected that cellular WANs will become legitimate suppliers of broadband network services for residential customers. It is also possible that cellular WANs will provide alternative network access for voice and data with the development of voice over internet protocol (IP) for residential customers.
However, it is also expected that the public switched telephone network (PSTN) via local loops will remain a viable network for ordinary voice communications and further that the tariffs for local loop service will be lower than tariffs for cellular or cellular broadband access. While call forwarding exists this does not address complex call termination options or call origination issues unless unique devices are used or allow for routing via a preferred network.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for controlling call routing.